1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cylinder head for an internal combustion engine and in particular, a configuration for exhaust ports and ducts within the cylinder head.
2. Background Art
An internal combustion engine has a cylinder block and at least one cylinder head. The cylinder block has cylinder bores to accommodate pistons. The pistons are guided in the cylinders so that they can reciprocate. The cylinders and the cylinder head from the combustion chambers of the internal combustion engine.
To allow flow of fresh air into the cylinder and to expel exhaust gas out of the engine, at least one intake valve and one exhaust valve are provided for each cylinder. A valvetrain coupled to the engine is commonly used to actuate the valve opening and closing times.
In the prior art, it is common for one exhaust duct per cylinder to exit the cylinder head. The exhaust ducts are combined outside the cylinder head in an exhaust manifold. The exhaust manifold is coupled to an exhaust system, which may contain a muffler and an exhaust aftertreatment system.